This Sorrowful Life
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: Rick thinks of a plan of what to do. Give up Michonne or go out to War? But the Governor may not keep his word..what will Rick decide? -My prediction of what will happen in 3x15. If you like it, review it saying you do and I might do the same for the Season Finale 'welcome to the tombs'


**This Sorrowful Life**

**A/N: If people like this, I will make a second chapter…but for now it's a one chapter story just predicting everything that might happen in the episode. **

Rick sighed. He had the choice…give up a woman who turned out to be helpful for the group, or to go out to an all out war. Too many people have died already… T-Dog, Lori, Oscar…Axel..maybe the rest of the group if we don't hand over Michonne. Hershel is probably the best person to talk about to decide this. He is considered the wisest of the group, Rick always asks him for advice. Rick kneeled down.

"Lori? What should I do?" Rick said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

To his right, there was Lori, standing right next to him.

"Don't be an idiot, Rick. You have got to stop hallucinating me. You don't deserve to see me…it's all your fault anyways that I'm dead." Lori said.

"Then go away." Rick said, sniffling a bit.

"Rick?" Daryl said looking at Rick with a confused look.

"Hey." Rick smiled.

"You alright?" Daryl asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just fine. Just thinking a bit."

"So what's the deal about the truce? You gonna give her up?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm thinking about."

"Don't do it. We can handle these assholes."

Rick always knew he could talk to Daryl for anything. He was his best friend. A better friend than Shane of course. Shane tried to kill Rick, Rick still thinks of Shane as a friend.

"Thanks, Daryl." Rick said, patting his shoulder and walking away.

At Woodbury..Philip is taking a shower trying to get all the walker filth off of him.

"Damn biters." Philip groaned as he spit out a not-so big amount of blood.

There was a knock on his door.

"I'm busy!" Philip said as he takes off his eyepatch.

"Wait…probably not best to wash my eye out…" Philip said, sighing.

He put his eyepatch back on.

"I'll come back later then." Martinez said as he left the hallway.

"We give the Governor…Michonne, Woodbury stands down." Rick says.

"What?" Michonne says, looking at Rick. "Your going to give me up to that psycho? Doing that won't cause peace…it'll only lead up to what will happen either way…War."

"I have an idea." Merle smirks as he stands up.

"What's that?" Glenn says giving Merle a dirty look.

"Me and Daryl…go into Woodbury…Michonne you come with too…Daryl pretends to give Michonne and me to the Governor, but we kill him before he can even piss on our corpses."

"No offense, but that is the most-dumbest shit plan I've ever heard of. The Governor won't believe Daryl would give up his own goddamn brother and he won't go down easy." Rick says.

"Got a better idea, Sheriff?" Merle looks at him.

Rick glares back at him.

"Course not. Well then, why not me and Michonne?" Merle suggests.

"I like that better." Glenn says.

" 'Course ya do. Risking my life." Merle grunts.

"You deserve it!" Glenn yells.

"Okay…that's enough!" Rick yells.

"So it's settled then. Michonne, get ready." Merle says.

"Fine." Michonne rolls her eyes. She didn't like being told what to do. She wanted to just do her own bidding.

"I'll back you up incase anything goes fishy." Rick says.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Only if you don't give me up to Blackbeard." Michonne smiles.

"Blackbeard?" Rick smiles back.

"One eye?"

"Didn't he have one eye?" Michonne laughed.

"I don't remember." Rick laughed with her.

"Well, let's go! Don't got time to circle jerk!" Merle smirks.

"Let's go." Rick says and he and Michonne and Merle.

Rick got in the driver seat, while Michonne in the front and Merle in the back.

"I knew you wouldn't give up Michonne." Merle said as he ran his finger back and forth on his hand-blade.

"We don't give up our group." Rick says.

Michonne smiled. She was glad to be apart of the group.

It took them thirty minutes to get two miles away from Woodbury.

"There's a tower outside the town that is close to Woodbury. I will use my sniper rifle to give you guys backup." Rick says as he cocks his sniper.

"We're going to go inside, Genius." Merle glares at him.

"Well, talk near a window."

"Kay."

"Get ready." Rick says as he runs toward the big tower.

Merle puts on his black coat, letting his white shirt stick out a bit from the car and grabs a weapon.

"You gonna get a gun?" Merle asks.

"No. I do better with my Katana." Michonne says to him.

"Okay, then. Sayonara Hiawatha." Merle says.

Michonne glares at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rick will give The Governor…you and you will be dead. But we will try to make that not happen. But one of us will go down in this plan." Merle explains.

"Yeah…and it'll be you." Michonne rolls her eyes and runs to the back entrance of Woodbury.

It's been twenty-five minutes and they have not gone by the window. The Governor gets in the front of the window.

"Here we go." Rick points the sniper-scope at him.

Merle and Michonne look at the Governor.

"Turning yourselves in?" Philip says, smiling.

"I'm giving in, what you want. May I join back? Make us friends?"

"Sure, Merle. You are welcomed back. But, you did lie to me saying you killed Michonne..so I wonder…" Philip smirks.

The Governor quickly puts out a SMG from his back and shoots through the window to Rick but misses.  
"Son of a bitch!" Rick yells as he ducks down.

Merle runs towards the Governor, knocking the SMG out of his hands and kicks the Governor in the stomach.

"Michonne, GO!" Merle yells and he puts the Governor in a choke hold.

"Now now, silly boy. You think you can fuck with a Dixon? No, no, bro." Merle grunts.

The Governor bites one of Merle's finger hard and rips it off.

Merle yells in pain.

Merle falls to the ground and The Governor pulls out a simple pistol and aims it at Merle's chest.

Merle continues to yell in pain.

The Governor pulls the trigger.

Merle falls to the ground, dead.

Rick quickly cocks his sniper again and points it at the window.

Rick tends to his shoulder.

"God!" Rick has been shot in the shoulder, maybe two to three bullets in the shoulder.

The Governor drags Merle's body outside and puts him in the trunk of a car, laying a blanket over his body.

"Heavy son of a bitch." Philip groans. Philip again points the pistol to Rick and fires.

Rick gets shot in the foot.

"Gaaah!" Rick yells.

Rick can't get up, he tries but fails.

"What's going on!?" A woodbury citizen cries to Martinez.

"Don't worry, it's probably just someone taking care of a walker, don't worry." Martinez says.

Philip starts the engine and drives to the main gate.

"Martinez, I'm taking care of something." Philip says.

"What's that?" Martinez asks.

"Merle's body." Philip says as his guard's open up the gate and let him outside.

Martinez's smiles.

Philip drives to an abandoned farm where Allen, Ben are checking out.

Allen fires towards a walker with an SMG.

"Hey! You'll draw more biters doing that!" Philip says as he twists the key turning the engine off.

"Sorry." Allen says.

"Hey, Allen…head back to Woodbury, I need to speak with Ben."

"No. I'm staying with my son." Allen says.

"Fine then." Philip gives him a dirty look and shoots Allen in the head, then Ben in the stomach three times.

They both fall to the ground.

"Here ya go, Merle!" Philip laughs as Walker Merle walks over and eats Ben's corpse.

"See ya, later!"

Philip gets inside his vehicle and drives away and Walker Merle continues to eat Ben's corpse.

Rick limps back into his vehicle and drives back to the prison.

Rick stops the car to find Michonne running near the prison.

"Get in!" Rick yells and opens the passenger door for Michonne.

"Where's Merle?" Rick asks.

"Dead." Michonne looks down.

"S-shit…how are we gonna tell Daryl?"

"I will."

Daryl opens the gate for Rick and Michonne and they stop the engine and get out of the car.

"Where the hell is Merle?" Daryl asks.

"Dead. I'm sorry, Daryl. Philip killed him."

Daryl starts to cry.

Daryl slings his crossbow into his hands, pointing at Michonne's head.

"No, Daryl, It wasn't her fault!" Rick yells.

"He saved my life. He told me to go, he could handle it…" Michonne explains.

Rick points his gun at Daryl's head.

Daryl puts his crossbow on the ground and falls to the ground crying.

"What a sorrowful life…" Rick says.

**What did you guys think? Post a review! **


End file.
